Something Special
by little-lotte84
Summary: Eine neue Schülerin kommt nach Hogwarts. Ihre Vergangenheit ist ein Geheimnis, das niemand lüften darf. Wenn da nur nicht ihre Gefühle wären, die sie nicht immer unterdrücken kann… Bald lernt sie jemanden kennen, dem sie sich gerne anvertrauen wür
1. Vorgeplänkel

Vorgeplänkel ;-)  
  
Hallo! Dies ist meine erste FanFic überhaupt, also habt bitte Geduld mit mir! Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob sie gut wird. ;-)  
  
Ich hab schon ziemlich genau im Kopf, wie´s in den nächsten Kapiteln weitergehen soll, ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt frag ich Euch aber, wie ich die Handlung weiterentwickeln soll. Und ohne Reviews geht natürlich gar nichts. Also, her damit! Ich mag ja diese Review-Heischerei auch nicht unbedingt, aber wozu mach ich mir sonst die Arbeit? Ich will schließlich wissen, wer das hier liest und wie es sich liest. Ich schreibe wirklich nur weiter, wenn ich genügend Reviews bekomme, die das wollen!  
  
Für Rechtschreib- und Logikfehler übernehme ich keine Haftung.  
  
Ich werd auch nicht oft zum Updaten kommen, da ich viel Stress in der Schule hab - ich mach in diesem Jahr Abi und da kommt echt was zusammen.  
  
Ach ja, noch was: Dies wird wirklich keine Lovestory, auch wenn es vielleicht mal den Anschein hat. Es geht mehr um freundschaftliche Gefühle *g* Ich werde auch keine Wünsche dazu annehmen, dass es doch noch ne Lovestory wird, da es davon echt schon genug gibt!!! Ich les sie ja auch ganz gern, aber schreiben werde ich keine.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling, außer Cathleen. Wenn ich noch andere Charaktere erfinde, gehören die auch mir *g*  
  
Hauptpersonen: Cathleen, eine neue Schülerin, und unser hochverehrter Zaubertrankmeister Severus Snape.  
  
Inhalt: Eine neue Schülerin kommt nach Hogwarts. Ihre Vergangenheit ist ein Geheimnis, das niemand lüften darf. Wenn da nur nicht ihre Gefühle wären, die sie nicht immer unterdrücken kann. Bald lernt sie jemanden kennen, dem sie sich gerne anvertrauen würde - doch er ist ihr Lehrer. R&R, please!!!!!!! *fleh*  
  
Die Story spielt in Harrys, Rons und Hermines 5. Schuljahr, aber da ich sowieso nicht so spannende Ideen habe wie Joanne Rowling, lass ich das ganze Zeug um Voldemort weg und konzentriere mich auf das alltägliche Leben in Hogwarts.  
  
So, und nun zum ersten Kapitel - mit wenig Handlung, erst mal muss ich die Charaktere bzw. den Charakter meiner Hauptperson entwickeln, die nächsten Kapitel werden dann spannender. Auch wenn dies nicht unbedingt eine Story voller Action ist, es kommt mir mehr auf Gefühle und Kleinigkeiten, den Alltag allgemein an. Viel Spaß!!! 


	2. Aufbruch

Something Special  
  
Kapitel 1 - Aufbruch  
  
Ganz allein stand sie auf dem Bahnsteig. Ihr großer schwarzer Koffer stand neben ihr. Cathleen Talmann fühlte sich einsam. Um sie herum war geschäftiges Treiben, überall verabschiedeten sich Schüler von ihren Eltern oder tauschten aufgeregt Ferienerlebnisse mit ihren Freunden aus - doch sie kannte niemanden hier. Sie hatte die Schule nicht freiwillig gewechselt - auch, wenn sie wusste, welch guten Ruf Howarts in der Zaubererwelt genoss. Eigentlich hatte sie immer auf diese Schule gehen wollen, die Schule, die auch ihre Eltern besucht hatten, aber es war ja nicht möglich gewesen. Cathleens Familie hatte nach Deutschland fliehen müssen, als sie noch ein Baby gewesen war. Es hatte deutliche Zeichen gegeben, dass der dunkle Lord es auf sie abgesehen hatte. Natürlich war seine Macht wenige Monate nach ihrem Umzug nach Deutschland in sich zusammengebrochen, als er auf den kleinen Harry Potter traf, doch Cathleens Eltern waren besorgt, dass die Todesser einfach weitermachen würden und die Schreckensherrschaft ihres Meisters vollenden wollten. Diese Sorge war nicht unbegründet, denn es wurden längst nicht alle Anhänger Voldemorts gefasst und nach Askaban gebracht. Und Cathleens Familie wäre ein guter Angriffspunkt für weitere Terrorakte gewesen, schließlich hatte sie ganz oben auf der Abschussliste des dunklen Lords gestanden. Die Familie war also in Deutschland geblieben, hatte dort eine Heimat gefunden und Cathleen war dort zur Schule gegangen. Doch nun war alles anders. Cathleen war fast 17 und musste jetzt, in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr, das Land und die Schule wechseln. Ihre ganzen Freunde hatte sie unter Tränen und dem Versprechen, sich oft zu schreiben, zurückgelassen. Hilflos sah sie sich um. Jetzt, als sie all die fröhlichen Gesichter um sich herum wahrnahm, all die plappernden Mädchen und Jungen, vermisste sie ihre Eltern und Freunde noch mehr. Cathleen gab sich einen Ruck, nahm ihren schweren Koffer in beide Hände und schleppte ihn mühsam zum Zug. Schnell wollte sie sich einen guten Platz sichern, am liebsten hätte sie ein Abteil für sich allein gehabt, wo sie ungestört ihren Gedanken nachhängen konnte. Sie hatte Glück. Ziemlich am Ende des Abteils fand sie noch ein leeres Abteil, in das sie sich gleich verkroch, ihren Koffer auf der Ablage verstaute und sich setzte. Sie schloss die Augen, um nicht immer wieder nach draußen sehen zu müssen, wo die Eltern sich von ihren Kindern verabschiedeten. Sie dachte an zu Hause und eine Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinunter. Schnell wischte sie sie und dir schmerzenden Erinnerungen beiseite. Sie versuchte sich Hogwarts vorzustellen. Es musste einfach großartig sein. Ihre Eltern hatten Cathleen so viel von dem prächtigen Schloss und ihrer Zeit dort erzählt, dass sie immer bedauert hatte, dass sie das alles nicht selbst sehen konnte. Und jetzt, als ihr Wunsch doch noch in Erfüllung gehen sollte, hätte sie alles dafür gegeben, das Geschehene ungeschehen zu machen und ihr altes, vertrautes Leben weiterzuführen. Sie wusste ja, dass es nicht ging. Für ihr Alter war sie schon sehr vernünftig und erwachsen, zu sehr eigentlich. Oft bedauerte sie, dass sie sich immer um alles Gedanken machte und nicht einfach kindlich sein und den Augenblick genießen konnte. Jetzt würde das ohnehin nicht mehr gehen. Aber warum versuchte sie nicht einfach, alles auf sie zukommen zu lassen? Natürlich war sie erst einmal Außenseiterin in Hogwarts, wenn sie als einzige neue Schülerin in die sechste Klasse kam, aber vielleicht würde sie ja auch hier neue Freunde finden. Sie wollte am liebsten das Vergangene auf sich beruhen lassen, auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass das nicht möglich war, und das Kommende als Chance auf ein neues Leben wahrnehmen. Ein neues Leben? War es nicht gleichzeitig die Kindheit ihrer Eltern, der sie in Hogwarts begegnen würde? Vielleicht würde sie dort etwas von ihnen wiederfinden, verstehen können, wie sie hier gelebt hatten und warum sie so glücklich gewesen waren. Und vielleicht würde sie ihren Schmerz vergessen können, wenn sie ihnen irgendwie ganz nahe war. In Hogwarts, ihrer eigentlichen Heimat. Allmählich leerte sich der Bahnsteig. Cathleen sah auf die große Uhr, die an einem Ende des Bahnsteigs hing. Es war kurz vor elf. Schweigend nahm sie ihren Koffer in beide Hände und schleppte ihn mühsam zur Waggontür, die ihr am nächsten war. Sie hievte ihn in den Zug, bevor sie endlich selbst einstieg. Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als auch schon der Pfiff des Schaffners über den Bahnsteig gellte und der Zug sich ruckelnd in Bewegung setzte. Er würde sie nach Hogwarts bringen, in ein neues Leben. 


End file.
